I love bringing work home
by namine redfield
Summary: Casey and his family is visiting the Willis Tower, when his niece want to go to the viewpoint, what happen when they entered in the elevator? Will Severide be able to recue his best friend before than something bad happen to him? Chapter 1 new version of the one shot thanks to my beta af1011
1. Chapter 1

**Hi how are y'all doing?**

**In reality, this is not a new fic. I published this one-shot on the 24th of May. However, some people (I really appreciated they told me) said that some parts were really bad and difficult to understand, so I decided to change some parts and proofread my fic. **

**Anyway, the other day I was watching some interviews of the actors in "Chicago Fire" and, one of them was really funny. In it, the actor, Jesse Spencer (Lieutenant Casey), said that for an hour he, his parents, and 30 people were trapped on an elevator. He was wearing a "Chicago Fire" hat and some of the tourist thought he was a really firefighter so, he had to do something XD. Thus, on some days where I was on a break from studying, I had an idea for a one shot about that.**

**I hope that you like it and leave me some reviews about it =). One more thing, I have never been in the Willis Tower, I have just seen (because I found on the internet that you can visit) some pictures, so I am not really sure how it is on the inside. Hence, if I made some mistakes, I am sorry.**

**Thanks for reading, and Thanks to my Beta: af1011 for checking it ^^.**

**Thanks,**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

I love bringing work home

It was a sunny and hot day in Chicago, which was extremely unusual in the big city considering it was in the middle of April. Usually it would be around 68 and not 86 degrees Fahrenheit like the thermometers were indicating in that moment.

Today was Lieutenant Casey's day off. It was the first day off he has had in a couple of weeks because most of the free time that he had, he spend it doing construction work on his mother's house. She had just moved into a new house with her pen-pal friend Rick, who she started a relationship with after she was granted parole.

This day, his mother proposed the family do something together like, for example, visit some of the monuments or some of the famous skyscrapers such as the Willis Tower. It has been a long time since she could roam the city and spend time with her family.

So, he was in one of the glass balconies of the big skyscraper along with his niece, Violet, who was surprised of how small the people seemed from where they were. In contrast, his mother and sister were inside of the building, they do not like the idea of only having a glass floor under them.

"Mommy, come here!" She was really excited. "You can see the entire city from here."

"Yeah, you two come here," Matt said referring to the two women. "It was your idea to come here so…" he made a sign with his right hand indicating for them to join them.

"No way, I am not stepping a foot there," Christine said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yeah. You are going-" Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her to small balcony.

"No Matt, Matt." She tried to resist but he was stronger than her so he pulled her to the small balcony. Matt was laughing at the scared look on her face.

"It's not that bad, right?" he teased.

"I hated you Matt. You know that I have vertigo problems," she was clinging to his forearms.

"Relax," he said still laughing.

"Uncle Matt, can we go to a better view? I want a picture from there to show Daddy." Her dad was working thus he couldn't come with them.

"I don't know sweetheart. It depends on what your mom says." He looked to his sister and she nodded. " You'll come with us right?" he said pushing her to the elevator.

"No way," she said.

"Mom?" he asked, looking his mother with puppy eyes.

"Don't even try to convince me Matthew. I am not going there."

"Come on, Grandma. It's going to be fun."

"You know what Violet? It's their loss." He grabbed her hand and both walked to the elevator.

"Take care of her," Christine said before they entered in the elevator with some other tourists.

"Yeah, sure." Violet was in front of him and his hands were on her shoulder protectively.

"Bye, Mom." Christine smiled and she waved bye with her hands while the doors of the elevator closed.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria while they are gone?" Nancy asked.

"That it's a great idea." Both of them were in the small cafeteria on the same floor where they went to grab coffee.

Meanwhile in the elevator, Violet was smiling. Matt could say that she was even more excited than before. The elevator was really big and there were approximately 30 people, all of them wanted to see the amazing view.

"Is she your daughter?" an old lady asked Matt.

Matt looked to Violet and smiled to the old lady. "No, she is my niece"

"Hi," Violet said shyly. "I am Violet."

"Nice to meet you. I am Sophie," the old lady present herself, "and this is my husband, Ben." the man that was near to her smiled at Casey and Violet.

"I am Matt,"

"Are you a firefighter?" Ben asked after he saw Casey wearing his navy blue hat which has Truck 81 sown into it.

"Yeah. Firehouse 51."

"He is the truck lieutenant," Violet added. One month ago she and her class took a tour of his firehouse. She was really excited seeing where her uncle works and of course sitting in his spot on the truck, wearing his gear.

"You are too young to be a lieutenant," Ben said surprised. "You must be really good."

Suddenly, a big noise was heard over their head, making all of them look towards the ceiling of the elevator. Violet hugged the waist of her uncle and closed her eyes while Matt put his arms around her, protecting her in case something happens. A Few seconds after the noise, the elevator came to a sudden stop, shaking, and the lights went out, leaving the elevator in complete darkness.

"Uncle Matt, I am scared." She was trembling and her head was against his hip.

"It's ok, honey. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen." He brushed her long hair "Can someone press the emergency button?"

"Yeah," someone said. After pushing the button, the emergency light came on.

"Are you better now, sweetheart?" he said holding her head and she nodded.

"Hello. Has someone pressed the emergency button," a voice said through the intercom.

"The elevator stopped suddenly," a woman said.

"Has someone pushed the Stop button by accident? It's not the first time someone has done it as a joke," the man said.

"Nobody has pushed that button. It's a mechanical error," the same woman said.

"Are you sure? According to the system, everything is fine."

"Well, something has to be wrong because we are not fine. We are scared and there are children with us," another woman said.

"Maybe one of the children has push the button, ma'am," he said irritated. He hated it when people tell him what he has to do. It was not the first time someone pressed the button and they had to call to the CFD.

"Hey, listen," Matt said approaching the intercom. "I don't care what happened as long as you get out of here, alright?"

"Nobody tell me what I have to do, ok?"

"We are not asking you," some other people said.

"I will call the mechanic. Please wait," he said sarcastically.

"Are you ok?" Casey asked his niece who was near Sophie, who was rubbing her back. "The mechanic will come and get out of here really soon."

"Next time we should use the stairs," she joked and everybody in the elevator started to laugh.

"Next time we will use them."

"Are you still there?" the same man said. "Of course you are still there. Somebody pushed the button," he laughed. "We have notified the mechanic."

"Do you know when he will arrive?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. It may take him ten minutes to come or an hour."

"An hour?" Some people started to freak out.

"I will let you know if there are any changes."

"Are you kidding me? That is all this guy is going to do for us?" Several of the tourists started to move nervously around the elevator, at least there was space there for doing so.

"Ok, everybody listen," Matt said standing in front of them. "Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry. We will be outside of here in no time."

"You don't know that."

"What I know is that there are a few children in this elevator," he looked to his niece and the other little children that could be the same age as her, "And the last thing they need is to worry about it."

"He is right," Sophie said. "Everything is going to be fine."

"It's confirmed, the mechanic will arrive in an hour."

"Call the CFD," Matt said tired of the attitude the operator was talking to them with. "They will arrive faster and we will be out here before the mechanic arrives."

"I am sorry, sir. That is not the protocol."

"We don't care what protocol says, we want to get out of here now," a woman said. "My son is asthmatic and my husband, who is not here, has his inhaler,"

"We are not going to call the CFD unless there is a real emergency, and by real emergency I mean a fire."

"Mommy, Jesse can't breathe," one of her son said looking at his brother, who was sitting on the floor with his little hands on his chest.

"Baby," she said, nervous, regardless to the fact she knows what she has to do in this kind of situation. Her body is not responding to what her brain was telling her what she had to do.

Matt looked at the little boy and immediately knew that he had to do something. After all, he was a certificate EMT. However, he didn't want to separate from Violet in case the elevator moved again.

"We will take care of her," Sophie said, putting her hand on Violet's shoulder.

"Thanks." He walked to the small boy and knelt in front of him. "Hi buddy, my name is Matt, what's your name?"

"Jesse," he said panting.

"That is a cool name. I want you to try and take deep breaths, can you do that?" The boy nodded and tried to do what he said, his breathing was improving. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Are you a firefighter?" his brother asked after looking at his hat.

"Yeah," Matt said. In that moment, he doubted if it was a good thing people knew he was a firefighter. "What is your name?

"I'm Tommy."

"Nice to meet you Tommy. Can you do me a favor?" The little boy nodded, really excited at being able to help a firefighter. At that moment he felt like he was someone really important. "I want that you sit here with your brother and help him to breath. Make sure that he takes deep breath and if he gets worse tell me, can you do that?" the boy nodded. Matt took his hat and put it on his head.

"Can you take us out of here?" a man asked.

"No sir. It's possible that we are between two floors. We have to wait for the mechanic. I am sorry." he wished he could do something more, nevertheless, he didn't know anything about the situation. At least there is no fire, because if there was a fire, the man that was talking with them through the intercom said it calls the CFD immediately he thought.

"How are you?" he asked Jesse.

"Better," he said smiling.

"Thanks," his mother told him gratefully.

"Not problem."

The light came on again and everyone started to clap happily because finally it looked as if someone was trying to fix the problem. Nevertheless, as soon as they came on they went out, making people freak out even more than they were before.

"What the hell is going on?" someone said angrily.

Matt pushed the button waiting for someone to explain what was going on. "Hi, can you tell us what is happening? The lights came on and few seconds later went out."

"I don't know, sir," the same man they talked with before said. "The mechanic has not arrived yet so whatever is happening we are not responsible for." In reality, he was worried. On his computer he could see that there was something wrong because for the last ten minutes he was trying to get the elevator moved to one of the floor so they could open the door and get the people out. However, the computer system was not working.

"Are you going to call the CFD now?" But the answered never come. "Does anyone have signal?" he asked, looking to the people.

"I have signal, but is very weak," Ben said with his phone in his hand.

"Try to call the CFD." He approached the other man and said, "Can you help me open the door?"

"Is it safe to open them?" the man doubted.

"We are just going to open it a few centimeters so the air can be replenished in here." Between the both of them, the door opened. "Jesse, can you get to the door?" He shook his head and Matt grabbed him by his arm and put him near the door. "I want everyone change their place in this elevator every three minutes or so. That way everyone can get some fresh air, alright?"

Everyone moved, doing what Matt said. The first couple of people that were near the door were the three little children and the elderly people.

"You also need to be near to the door at least a couple of minutes, son," Ben said patting his shoulder. "Just because you are a firefighter doesn't mean you don't need fresh air."

Matt smiled, knowing that he was right. He approached his niece, who was sitting near Jesse and Tommy. The three were playing with the Nintendo that the two brothers have. Matt recognized immediately the song of the game. They were playing Super Mario, and each level was played by one of the children.

"How are you guys?" He knelt in front of them.

"We are fine, uncle Matt. Mom and Grandma have to be worried."

"Yeah, you are right honey."

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Christine was looking nervously at her watch every five minutes. It has been around half an hour since her brother and her daughter entered in the elevator. She tried to call him but there was no signal.

"Why is it taking so long?"

"I don't know. I guess there are a lot of people there and they need to wait to take the elevator to come back here," Nancy said. In reality, she was also worried, however, she knows that the last thing her daughter needs in that moment was more worries.

Unexpectedly, a lot of people started to come to the floor where they were, some of them were the building's security guards and others were firefighters wearing their gear and some heavy tools.

"What is going on?" Christine asked one of the security guard.

"I am sorry ma'am, I can't tell you." The firefighters were trying to open the elevator's door, other were consulting a big map of the building.

"My daughter and my brother took that elevator half an hour ago. Has something happen?"

"One of the elevators stopped suddenly," the man said. "It's possible that your family is not in there," he added with the intention of giving her some hope.

"Thanks." She took her phone and tried to call her brother one more time.

"What did he say?" Nancy asked approaching to her daughter.

"One of the elevator stop suddenly. It's the same one that Violet and Matt used to go to the viewpoint." She had her phone to her ear hoping that Matt would answer. "Matt?" she said relieved that he answered. "Where are you?"

"Christine, don't worry but we are trapped inside of the elevator."

"What?" she said really worried. "Violet-"

"Violet is here with me, she is fine. Are the firefighters there?"

"Yes, they just arrived a couple minutes ago."

"Good. Tell them that there are approximately 30 people in here and it is possible that we are between two floors. I can't tell which floors though."

"Ok." Christine could fell tears falling down her cheeks. "And Matt-"

"I will take care of Violet. Don't worry," he said knowing what she was going to say.

Christine, still with her phone in her ear, approached one of the firefighters, whose jacket indicated he was a battalion chief. "I am sorry but, my brother is one of the people who are trapped in the elevator. He said that there are approximately 30 people and it is possible that they are between two floors."

"Are you still talking with him?" he said indicating her to give him the phone. "Hello," he said. "This is Chief Boden, Battalion 25, with whom I am speaking?"

"Chief?" Matt asked, surprised his crew was there.

"Casey."

"We are fine-"but a strong noise interrupt was he was saying.

"Casey, talk to me. Casey!" his shouts made all his firemen look at him, worried. They could hear screams and cries through the phone.

"Violet," Matt shouted and the call was disconnected off.

"Chief, tell me that Casey is not there," Severide said.

"I think so."

After heard her brother shouting at her daughter, Christine started to cry, luckily Chief Boden and Severide could catch her before she collapsed.

"We are going to rescue them," Severide promised. "I know your brother and he will do everything he can to protect Violet."

"I hope they are O.K."

"At least Casey is there with them. He knows what to do," Chief Boden said.

After hear his Chief's voice Matt felt the floor under his feet move. A couple seconds later the elevator was falling without control. Some of the people feel to the floor because of the inertia. The brakes were not working and they continued to fall. Matt guessed they fell around three or four floors.

Suddenly, he saw his niece fall down on the floor near the opened door. "Violet," he shouted throwing down his phone. He jumped to where she was and tried to protect her from falling through the door. Before that, his body touched the cool floor. He grabbed her with his right arm whereas with the other one, he tried to avoid both their heads hitting the floor. It also allowed him to block the door with his own body, in case someone fell near the door. They continued falling for a few more seconds after the brakes were able to stop them.

Everyone was breathing heavily and really worried. "Is everyone ok?" Ben asked, lighting up the elevator with his phone. "Violet," he said when he saw the small girl was still on the floor between the protective hands of her uncle. "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"I hit my side," she said crying, her hand on her side. He helped her up.

"You are going to be fine," Sophie said hugging her.

"Are you ok, Matt?"

"Yeah." Matt tried to get up but he felt a sharp pain in the shoulder he used to protect their heads.

"Uncle Matt, your shoulder." he looked where she was looking and saw that his right shoulder was out of his side. In the fall, he had dislocated it.

"It's ok, sweetheart," he said trying to calm her. "I am fine."

"No, you aren't. You are hurt because of me," her eyes were filling with more tears.

"No, that is not your fault honey." He caressed her cheek in his left hand. "I am going to be fine, so don't worry." She hugged his waist and kissed her head. "It's going to be O.K."

Otis, Mouch and Mills were trying to open the door of the elevator, trying to see where it was.

"Chief, doors are open," Mouch said. Severide and Chief walked to them. "There." Mouch saw that the elevator was approximately five meters from where they were.

"That could be the 28th floor," Severide calculated. "Three floor over our head. And it looks like it isn't between two floors, it's our chance to save them now."

"Everyone, take all the equipment and head to that floor." All of them did what he ordered and ran to the floor that Severide said. Christine and her mother, like other people that were there worried about their relatives, also ran after them.

It has been a couple of minutes since the elevator stopped. The pain that Matt was feeling was even worse than when he dislocated his shoulder. He was sitting on the floor with his right hand on his left shoulder.

"Ben, I need a favor," he said looking to the old man. "I need you to put my shoulder back in."

"I can't," he said, worried that if he does it he could cause him more pain.

"It's really easy, you just have to pull my arm strongly in the direction of my shoulder."

"I can't," he repeated.

"I know you can. You have to." Ben nodded and put his hands on his left arm. Everyone was looking at them in that moment, deep in silence "On the count of three?" In reality, Matt was nervous. He knows he should wait for an EMT or a doctor do it because if it's put back inwrong, there could be serious consequences. However, he needs to use both hands if something happens again.

"Yeah. One, two-" but his lips never pronounced the next number, he pulled on Matts arm making him Matt scream because of the pain.

"What happen with the number three?" he joked after a few seconds of silence. "Thanks."

"Never ask me to do something like that again."

"I promise," he said smiling and Violet hugged him.

The voices they were starting to hear broke the silence.

"We are in here," someone said.

"Fire department, call out."

"Chief?" Matt said, getting up off the floor, "Chief!"

"Casey," Boden said.

"Casey, get everybody away from the door," Severide said. "The door is stuck and we are going to use a torch."

"Ok, I want that everyone go to that wall," he said pointing the one that was in front of the door. "Close your eyes." He covered his niece with his own body. "We are ready Severide!"

Few seconds later there was a loud noise and finally the outside doors were opened. "I need a halligan." Between him and Clarke they were able to open the inside door of the elevator.

"Damnit Casey, you love bringing your job home, eh?" Severide joked when he finally looked him.

"Yeah, I love it."

In reality the elevator didn't stop on one floor; it was approximately one meter under the 28th floor.

"How do you want to do it?"Casey asked.

"Children, elderly, and women first," he said.

The first one to get out there was Jesse, who was having some breathing problems, followed by his brother Tommy, and Violet. Those three were the only children there was.

"Mommy," Violet said running to her mother and hugged her, "It's my fault,"

"What is your fault?"

"Uncle Matt is injured because I fell. He dislocated his shoulder," she cried.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dawson said rubbing her shoulder. "We know your Uncle Matt, and trust me, he one of the strongest men we have ever met, right Shay?"

"Yeah. He is going to be fine. Why don't you come with us, so we can make sure you are O.K."

The next person out, despite her protest, was Sophie and some other old people.

Five minutes later, the only ones who were still inside were Ben and Matt.

"You are the next one," Matt said.

"No way. You are injured."

Matt smiled. "I am the firefighter, now go; your wife is waiting on you."

"Thanks for everything." He patted him on his right shoulder. "See you in a bit." And with that he was gone.

"Ok Casey, you are the last one and this nightmare will be over," Severide said offering him his arm. Matt approached him and grabbed his arm. "I have you-" but the elevator moved again making Matt lose his balance and fall on the floor a few feet away from the door. "Casey!"

"Get out of here. The elevator is moving again, it's not safe."

"No way," Severide said, and before the elevator could move again, blocking the only exit, Kelly jumped inside of the elevator to help his best friend.

"Severide!" Boden yelled when he saw Kelly get in the elevator.

"Are you crazy?" Casey asked when the elevator stopped moving, both on the floor.

"Yeah, a little," he joked getting up. "How are you?" he asked after seeing Matt touching his left shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Liar," and he touched his left shoulder making Matt cry out. "You are injured. Why didn't you say anything? You should've been the first one getting out of here, you need to see a doctor."

"If you were me, would you have said anything?" Kelly smiled knowing he was right.

"I am going to try opening the trap door; maybe they can give us a rescue harness." He got up and after a few seconds he was able to open it.

"Severide," Clarke said, light from the flashlight hitting them.

"We are down here."

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine but Casey is hurt. Can you give us a rescue harness? The elevator is not safe so you have to get us out at the same time."

"Give us a couple of minutes to get the line ready."

"Why did you do it?" Matt asked.

"Why did I do what?"

"You know, jumping in the elevator. It is not safe and you have a baby waiting on you at home."

"Shay and me," he joked. The little Jack was five months old; his eyes were like his father and his smile seemed to be his mothers.

"Seriously; why?"

Kelly looked him with a face that said 'you don't know the answered to that question?' "Because you are my friend."

"Thanks. I don't know what I could have done with my arm like this."

"I also did it because I need a babysitter for next weekend," he joked making both of them laugh. "Let me have a look." He lift his shirt and saw that a bruised was starting to form in his shoulder. "Who put it in place?"

"Ben, the last person that you rescued"

"He shouldn't have done that."

"I know, but I needed both of my arms in case something happened again."

"And you said that I was crazy."

"Severide, we are ready," Capp said.

"Here comes the harness and rope." And a rope started to descend.

"Let me help you." A couple seconds later, he and Matt were tied to the rope. "Are you ready to get out here?"

"Yeah, I think after an hour I am more than ready."

"We are ready."

"Pull," Chief Boden ordered and all of them started to pull on the rope.

"I see them," Hermann said after a couple long seconds. "I got you Lieutenant," he said gripping Matts hands and helped him to get out of the elevator. "I got you." Matt was exhausted and the pain was not helping.

"Thanks."

"How are you, Casey?" Dawson asked approaching him.

"Fine." he sat on the floor and buried his head in his hand.

"Don't lie to me. Your niece told me you dislocated your shoulder." She had scissors in her hand ready to cut off his shirt.

"Violet!" He tried to get up but Gabby stopped him.

"She is fine, she is with Shay." She cut his shirt and looked at the nasty bruised that was covering his shoulder. "You have to go to the hospital to have an X-ray of that shoulder."

"No please, I hate hospitals." He hated them because every time he was there, it was bad news, like when Hallie or his father died.

"I am sorry. We need to be sure that everything is in the right place. You can ride with us." She helped him to get up. "Do you want to go on the gurney or in the chair?"

"I think the chair is less embarrassing," he joked.

"Fine. I am going to give you an IV and something for the pain."

"That would be perfect. The pain is killing me."

"Uncle Matt!" Violet was running to him. She wanted to hug him but she stopped when she saw the bruised.

"Come here." And he hugged her. "Are you ok?" He kissed her head.

"She just needs some rest, she fractured one of her ribs, however, we are going to take her to Lakeshore for an X-ray."

"How are you, baby?" his mother asked brushing his blonde hair.

"I'm fine, I just did what I had to do."

"Thanks," his sister said hugging him.

"We are ready to go. Guys can you help us with the chair?" Shay asked.

"Sure," Otis said. "Are you ready Lieutenant?"

"Yeah" Otis wheeled the chair to the other elevator that was working.

"No way," Matt said rising of the chair. "I am not going to use one of these again."

"Come on Matt. Don't act like a child," Severide teased him and told him to sit in the chair.

"I am not going to let that anything happen to you. I have your back, and also because you own me a six pack." Matt looked him confused. "What? That was a hell of a rescue."

"Well in reality I owe it to them," Matt said referring to the others firefighter "You didn't do anything, just jumped inside the elevator."

"Next time I will leave you there," Severide joked.

"Trust me, there isn't going to be a second time."

All of them entered the elevator, Severide was glad that he was able to rescue his best friend before something bad could happen to him and in Matt's case, he was glad to have such a great friend, one that was willing to risk his own life to save him.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you like it?**

**Please leave me a review with your opinion because that is the only way in which I can improve. Have a good day!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Namine Redfield**


	2. Author note

Good night to everyone. Just a quik message to elt you know that I change the old version of this fic for a new one. Besides, I also change the tittle, the new one is "I love bringing work home"

This new version has been checked by my beta af1011, who I want to say thanks for your help. Without you I do not know what I could do. Besides, I also want to say thanks to Andorian Ice Princes for sending my a PM warming me that I cant have two identical fic. I didnt know it.

Thanks

Namine Redfield


End file.
